


Feel the Beat from the Tambourine

by Bubblebirdie



Series: Brits & Belles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Nonbinary Bobbi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: Jemma doesn't like to dance, but Bobbi, Lance, and Daisy convince her otherwise.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Brits & Belles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784467
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Feel the Beat from the Tambourine

Daisy plopped unceremoniously into Jemma’s lap, giggling with levity from the jello shots she and Lance had been taking. She reached up and ran a lazy hand through Jemma’s hair successfully undoing Jemma’s ponytail. 

  
“Come dance with me,” Daisy pouted, but Jemma only shook her head lightly. She didn’t dance, and definitely not when she’d only had one glass of wine. 

  
“Why not love?” Lance’s breath was hot on the back of her neck as he slid his hands around her waist. Bobbi showed up soon after- they were about as drunk as Jemma was, meaning not at all. 

  
“Yeah, even, Lance “I don’t dance” Lance busted a few moves,” Bobbi leaned against the bar, pulling Daisy in for a kiss.   
“You can’t all gang up on me- it isn’t fair!” Jemma protested while Daisy shook her head at Bobbi and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “Brits,”. 

  
“All is fair in love and war,” Lance grinned, and Bobbi held out their hand for Jemma to take. She looked at it- contemplating, but she was curious as to what her lovers would do if she continued to object. 

  
Daisy was now pressing sloppy opened mouth kisses along her throat. “Is dancing really the best idea with her in the state that she is?” Jemma arched an eyebrow, but Bobbi only smirked. 

  
“Oh, sugar, you know this isn’t an argument you’re going to win,” The song changed to something Jemma recognized from Daisy’s I-will-beat-Bobbi-in-a-sparring-match playlist. Lance hummed it in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. “C’mon dancing queen,” Bobbi nodded towards the dance floor. Jemma huffed dramatically before hopping off the stool and admitting defeat. Daisy held out her arm theatrically, and Jemma took it, nodding at Bobbi and Lance as though they were her subjects. 

  
And then, they were on the dance floor. Sweaty bodies pressed together, hips swaying. Jemma had never particularly cared for dancing. She hadn’t gone to any dances when she was younger, and at the Academy, the few parties she went to didn’t really involve dancing. But with Bobbi’s hand in hers, Daisy’s hair in her face, and Hunter’s off-key rendition of “Dancing Queen” in her ear, she found that she didn’t mind it so much. 


End file.
